mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Magic Kaito
}} is a shōnen manga series by Gosho Aoyama, about a thief named . Aoyama stopped work on the manga after three volumes due to the fact that he started ''Detective Conan (Case Closed), which was an instant hit, and where a version of Kaitou Kid and some related characters makes occasional appearances. Chapters of the Magic Kaito manga have been released in Shōnen Sunday since then, and have only recently been collected into a fourth volume in February 2007. An episode based on it was aired on April 17, 2010. Plot Kaito Kuroba, a normal teenage student whose father is often absent for vaguely defined reasons. When his father dies under mysterious circumstances, he is made aware of his father's secret identity; a famous international criminal known as International Criminal 1412: the Phantom Thief, and that he was murdered by a mysterious organization for refusing to aid them in retrieving the "Pandora Gem"; a mystical stone said to shed a "tear" during the passing of a particular comet, the consumption of which bestows immortality. He vows to prevent the organization from gaining immortality, and assumes his father's identity as he begins his quest for the gem. His only clues as to the gem's location are that it glows red under the full moon and that it is a doublet: a gem hidden within a larger gem. Thus, it would have to be a relatively large one with a bizarre history, and always stored in a place that never receives moonlight. He thus researches and steals famous priceless gems with odd histories from incredibly well-defended areas, and always returns them after the very next full moon. Characters Kaito Kuroba The protagonist, is a smart, quirky and almost arrogant 17 year old boy who is an excelled illusionist. He is childhood friends with Aoko Nakamori, is good at all sports except for ice skating, and is absolutely deathly afraid of fish. Kaito is also the phantom thief known as . He gives the police riddles describing when, where, and what he is going to steal in a heist, and often ends up returning the item that he stole because it wasn't the Pandora gem. Kaito constantly teases Aoko, but he actually is in love with her. His seiyū is Kappei Yamaguchi and his English voice actor is Jerry Jewell. Aoko Nakamori is Kaito's childhood friend. She is an obstinate, impulsive and lighthearted girl. A kind girl who worries about others. Kaito often teases her and flips her skirt, driving her to chase him wielding her weapon of choice though she is secretly in love with him. She is the daughter of Inspector Nakamori, so she hates Kaitou Kid. Her seiyū is Minami Takayama for her appearances in the Case Closed series and Ayumi Fujimura in the Magic Kaito anime. Saguru Hakuba is a famous high school detective based outside Japan. He is the son of a high police official and had many attempts to capture Kaitō Kid. He believes that Kaito Kuroba is Kaitō Kid but lacks the evidence. His seiyū is Akira Ishida. Akako Koizumi is actually a witch with real magic, which causes her to be very critical of Kaito's "sleight-of-hand" magic. She knows that he is Kid, but has not told anyone. Akako is very much a seductress, and is "trying to make every man her slave". She is at first angry at Kaito because she cannot "control" him, but later on she grows to love him. Her seiyū is Megumi Hayashibara. Ginzo Nakamori , dubbed by Funimation Entertainment as Mace Fuller, is the inspector in charge of capturing Phantom Thief Kid. His seiyū is Unshou Ishizuka and his English voice actor is Jay Jones. }} Toichi Kuroba was the original Phantom Thief Kid, and is Kaito Kuroba's father. He was a famous magician who taught Kaito how to be a masterful magician. When he was Phantom Thief 1412 he and Yusaku Kudo used to be rivals. He physically resembles Yusaku Kudo in Detective Conan (Case Closed). As a magician, he taught two people in the art of disguise, Yukiko Kudo and Sharon Vineyard for their careers as actresses. During his life as Phantom Thief Kid, he met an organization who ordered him to find the Pandora Gem. This gem was born inside another gem, and cried tears of immortality when the comet comes close to the Earth. After finding out what he is up against, Toichi turned down the offer, and started finding the Pandora himself. Feeling betrayed, Snake killed Toichi during one of his magic tricks. His seiyū is Shuuichi Ikeda. TV Anime The anime series is directed by Toshiki Hirano and produced by TMS Entertainment and Animax. As of April 2010, one episode has been aired. Episode List References Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Kaitō anime and manga Category:Manga of 1988 Category:Shōnen manga Category:Anime of 2010 de:Kaito Kid es:Magic Kaito fr:Magic Kaito id:Magic Kaito it:Kaito Kid nl:Magic Kaito ja:まじっく快斗 th:จอมโจรอัจฉริยะ vi:Magic Kaito